Atlanta Online
by Tabby In Wonderland
Summary: Gwen is just a regular teenage girl. Her friends all get together for a gaming marathon with the newest game Sword Art Online. In the game going by the name Atlanta she must get by on her limited gaming knowledge to survive the game...


Distressed chatters and furious yells surrounded me.

"W- We can't log out?" Ariana stuttered, her face paler than usual. Lizzie looked like she was about to faint, she hugged Ariana.

"We can do it, right guys?" She looked up. I can't believe just this morning we were eating pizza and watching movies.

* * *

"Gwen, wake up," I groaned as Katia shook me awake. "Come one we're going to be late," she ripped my sheets off my bed, sending me tumbling to the floor.

"Late for what?" I groaned at my wide awake room mate.

"The gaming marathon! Remember we're going to Ariana and Arthur's Place for Sword Art Online," I groaned and stood up. I showered and changed into jeans and a red shirt. Sword Art Online was the newest VRMMORPG. The boys had been lining up for 3 days, I laughed tying my long copper hair into twin tails. My phone buzzed, Lizzie wanted me to pick up the pizza, I quickly text her back before pulling on my boots. I grabbed a slice of toast from the toaster.

"Hey that was mine," Katia pouted, her long brown hair fell in front of her face.

"Not any more," I teased

"I'm gonna pick up the pizza, coming with?"

"Sure," She put away her dishes and skulled her juice. After picking up the pizza we arrived at the twins flat. Lizzie greeted us, her short blonde hair was pulled back by a pink head band. We wandered into the lounge where the twins, Ariana and Arthur, were sitting watching Harry Potter. Arthur had white blonde hair, so did Ariana at one point before she died it dark pink. Peter and James had yet to arrive with the game. Romeo, Jace and Cole were raiding the twins' fridge. The twins flat was the only place big enough for us all to play. Katia, Arthur, Romeo and I weren't as experienced as the others in gaming. Lizzie, Ariana, Peter, James, Jace and Cole were all big gamers who had coaxed us into playing. Cole and Jace were both beta testers on the game. Peter and James finally arrived with the stuff. I grabbed another slice of pizza and continued to stare at the tv screen. James snuck up behind me shoving the nerve gear on my head.

"Ow! Katia control your brother!" I took it off rubbing my nose.

"You guys ready?" Peter asked excitedly. We all put on the helmets. I chose my avatar, she had long black hair and was dressed in red. My in-game name was Atlanta. We materialised in the town square. I saw my friends, via their names. Kandy (Lizzie), Bellatrix (Ariana), Parker (Peter), Jae (James), Jason (Jace), Kat (Katia), (Leo) Arthur, Romeo and Loki (Cole). Romeo didn't remember to use a fake name. The game had gone online a while ago so the place was packed, the first thing we did was form a guild. We called our selves the Golden Knights. Thats when it happened, when that man appeared, when we were told we couldn't log out. Our disguises were removed.

We sat at the small inn, after the announcement the players panicked. We had an argument and disbanded our guild. Lizzie, Cole and Peter had a simple view saying that we could win, that it was a bluff, that we were experts and that we wouldn't die. Romeo, Arthur and I retorted tying to reason with them. Jace got annoyed and left, James chased after him, Katia followed him.

"Katia!," I called

"He's my brother," she called back I stopped and nodded. We disbanded our guild. Lizzie, Cole, Peter made a guild called Blood Shadow. Jace, Katia and James became a guild calling themselves the Hidden Serpents. Ariana, Arthur and I formed a guild called The Frozen Constellation. I didn't know if we would be able to beat the game though. Ariana was a big gamer, she was fierce too. Arthur was slightly taller than Ariana and had a decent build but has never played games much and couldn't hurt a fly. I had only played a few games at my friends places, I was ok but needed help, on the other hand though I was a black belt in tae kwon do and a dancer so I was physically fit. When I went to bed that night I couldn't believe how much my life changed in those few hours - my best friends, my family, my home.


End file.
